stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Messenger (NCC-74831-A)
The U.S.S. ''Messenger'' (NCC-74831-A) was a ''Steamrunner''-class Federation starship in service in the late 24th Century. (''Star Trek: Between the Stars'') History This ship was launched from Starbase Echo Repair Yards four years to the day of the launch of her predecessor. Messenger-A's first mission was to survey the Paulson Nebula. One day shy of completing the survey, a massive surge in neutrino and chroniton emissions from a nearby sector drew the ship to the location of a subspace tear. Moments after Messenger's arrival, an exact replica of Earth's moon was ejected from the tear. On the moon's surface was a science base with nearly 300 inhabitants, and on the surface of Levzor 5 -- the planet in the moon's flight path -- there were more than a quarter billion. A task force of six Federation starships and one Klingon Bird-of-Prey was hastily formed to alter the moon's trajectory and then settle it in orbit of Levzor 4. ("New Life, New Civilization - Part Two") When the crisis of the moon had passed, Annika Hansen -- a former Borg drone rescued by the starship Voyager, who was now a member of the Messenger crew -- was tasked with compiling the data of the Paulson survey for presentation to Starfleet Command. She found an anomaly previous surveys had not and wanted to investigate, but her request was initially denied by Lt. Cmdr. Ja-Nareth. Hansen then spoke with Captain Murphy, who approved her request; with two younger scientists and two Alphans as companions, Hansen returned to the Paulson and there the team discovered two Borg drones encased in ice. The drones, casualties of two separate yet connected battles, were turned over to the U.S.S. Enterprise before the group returned to Messenger and Alpha. ("Echoes of the Past") The new chief engineer of Messenger struggles to devise a way of rotating the moon so that it will be able to retain the eventual atmosphere generated by the terraforming project. Working with Hansen and Maya to solve the issue, the three eventually determine that eight asteroid movers will enable a sufficient rotational speed. Meanwhile, another starship has discovered an Eagle adrift in space with three unconscious men onboard. The investigation by the Alphans and Messenger determines that the Eagle is not only from the same parallel universe as the moon -- given the identities of the men, it is also from their past. ("Coming Home") Senior Officers (2378) * Captain Dominic Murphy - Commanding Officer (Human-Klingon) * Commander Jaarid - Executive Officer (R'naari) * Lt. Commander Arkhet djan Zabrak - Chief Engineer (Tellarite) * Commander Keel McMurty - Chief Engineer (Capellan-Human) * Lt. Commander Tyrone Ja-Nareth - Chief Science Officer (Efrosian) * Lt. Commander Calista Nir'ahn, M.D. - Chief Medical Officer (Andorian) * Lieutenance Yvala Hollen - Chief of Security (Unjoined Trill) * Lieutenant Sullek - Chief of Operations (Roylan) * Lieutenant Roijiana, Ph.D. - Ship's Counselor (Boslic) * Lieutenant (j.g.) Charlaine Tucker - Chief Flight Control Officer (Human) Stories * "New Life, New Civilization - Part Two" * "Echoes of the Past" * "Coming Home" External Link: Star Trek: Between the Stars story archive